Families Belong Together!
by FatBoyTorres
Summary: In honor of Sara Ramirez being at the march in Boston today, I felt the need to make it Callie and Arizona.


**Families Belong Together!**

 _In the spirit of the marches around the country today and Sara Ramirez being at the one in Boston, I've decided to write this. It's nothing major. I apologize if it sucks, I wrote it in about a half hour. Enjoy._

Callie rushed around the hotel room, checking and double checking that she had everything she needed for the day.

"I thought I was the type A in this relationship?" Arizona laughed at her girlfriend.

Callie stopped in her tracks, "This is serious, Arizona. If this had happened 35 years ago when my family came over, I could have been one of those kids. I could have been thrown in a cage like an animal with Aria and a bunch of other strange kids, not knowing where my parents were. I'm serious about this stuff; can we not joke, please?"

Arizona frowned before approaching her girlfriend, rubbing the back of the Latina's neck, "I'm sorry, Calliope. I know this is serious for you and I didn't mean to make a joke out of it. Would you like help going over your check list?"

"Please?"

The two women spent the next twenty minutes making sure they had everything they needed.

Arizona read things off as Callie put them in her backpack, "Sun block, water, Gatorade, portable chargers."

Callie nodded, "I think that's it. I, um, I got you a shirt for today, I don't know if you wanna wear but…"

Arizona smiled gratefully as she took the shirt from Callie, "No body is illegal. I love it, Calliope. Do you have one, too?"

Callie grabbed her shirt off the bed, showing the blonde, "Mine says, I am an immigrant."

"Before we go out, I just need to tell you, I am **so** proud of you, Calliope Iphigenia Torres. You have overcome so much in your life and still stood up for others who needed your help. And I'm so very proud to stand by your side today. I love you," Arizona leaned forward and kissed Callie softly.

"Thank you for being here with me. It means more to me than I could ever describe, Arizona."

The two women changed their clothes and were getting ready to head out to the march in the center of Boston when Arizona's phone chimed.

"It's Mer," Arizona stood by Callie so they could both read the text. "She says 'Sofia's having a blast with the kids. She's sad she couldn't come with you today but she made a sign just for you'."

Callie smiled as she saw the photo of her daughter, proudly holding a sign that read 'Families Belong Together. End Family Separation. Now!'

"Tell Meredith thank you for taking the picture and that we'll see her tomorrow."

Arizona sent off the text message before grabbing Callie's hand, "Let's head out."

The couple made their way to the meeting point for the march, Callie was buzzing with excitement. Upon reaching the registration table, Callie signed herself and Arizona in.

"The Spanish speaker that volunteered to lead the chant on the main truck just called, his wife went into labor. We need to find someone ASAP."

Callie's head whipped around when she heard the woman at the table speaking, "I speak Spanish. I'd be more than happy to do it!"

"Really?! That would be amazing! Follow me," the woman reached her hand out to shake Callie's, "My name is Michelle, by the way."

"Callie, and this is my girlfriend, Arizona."

Arizona smiled at the woman, waving, "Ok, well you go on that truck. I'll meet you at the Commons?"

"Come with me, please? Can she come on the truck with me?" Callie asked Michelle.

The redhead nodded, "Absolutely, let's head for the truck though. We're gunna start marching soon."

Less than a half hour later, Callie and Arizona were standing front and center in the bed of a pick-up truck. The Latina had a bullhorn in one hand, and Arizona's in the other. Arizona had a smile plastered on face, ear to ear, at how in her element Callie was.

As the truck started rolling down the street, Callie began the chant, "¿Qué queremos?"

The crowd, including Arizona, yelled back, "¡Justicia!"

"¿Cuándo?"

"¡Ahora!"

This chant went on and on, past the state house and down into the commons. When the truck came to a stop, Callie jumped from the truck bed, holding a hand out for her girlfriend to jump down as well. The Latina couldn't keep the smile on her face.

"You look happier than I've seen you in a while." Arizona smiled.

"I am," Callie pulled the blonde into a hug and kissed her passionately. "Thank you so much for coming with me today. This meant so much to me, I just… I don't know what else I can do, other than march."

"Well, when we get back to New York, we can look into where else we can volunteer. Maybe we can even volunteer to head to Texas and check on the kids. We're doctors, after all."

Callie sighed, shoulders slumping, "I wish but the last few reports I've read, they aren't even letting the Red Cross in to evaluate the kids."

"We'll figure something out, Calliope. Even if we just donate money and keep marching. It **will** eventually make a difference."

"You're right! We can keep marching and get involved with the ACLU and other organizations, even just volunteering at marches and going to protests can help. Maybe we can bring Sofia with us, next time. Mer said she was sad she couldn't be here, today."

"We'll definitely do something. For now, let's go see what we can do here to help, today."

Callie grabbed her girlfriend's hand, walking toward the crowd, "Maybe I can get Papi to donate money. I mean, we have money but he has a **lot** more."


End file.
